


Gravitational

by ArgylePirateWD



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stomach Ache, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD
Summary: Harold seeks out some comfort while sick.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Gravitational

**Author's Note:**

> For yet another [Tumblr prompt meme prompt](https://argylepiratewd.tumblr.com/post/631501704806957056/whumpbox-gentle-things-send-a-number-get-a). catladylexi asked for _12: tummy rubs_ a few weeks ago, and I finally escaped WIP Rough Draft Hell and had time to write it.

The way he handles illnesses varies, depending on the type, but he's not expecting to gravitate toward John instead of away when his insides start malfunctioning. Still, he doesn't resist the impulse, sliding into John's embrace as he lies down beside him on the bed, then taking John's hand and placing it against his belly.

"Not feeling so good, huh?" John says, and Harold lets out a discontented sound he'll never admit was a whimper and snuggles up closer. Perhaps it's childish or undignified, perhaps not, but John feels good, warm and steadying and soothing, even more so when he runs his hand over Harold's aching middle. "Stomachache?"

"Indeed." He heaves a sigh, and John makes a sympathetic noise and slips his hand under Harold's sweater—and, oh, that's even better. It felt excellent through the soft wool, but directly on his skin, John's hand feels heavenly, especially when it starts to move, sliding gently across Harold's belly, back and forth, moving down. "Nothing remarkable—just your garden variety gastrointestinal distress, but I just...I feel awful. I promise I'm not usually this _clingy_ when I'm ill, but..."

"Your stomach hurts." John kisses his cheek. "Let's see if I can get you feeling better, okay?" He pushes in deeper, massaging Harold's belly, and though it doesn't cure the pain, the relief is immense. Harold's next sigh is more of pleasure than weariness, as John's strong, loving hand brings comfort his own touch most likely couldn't. Harold closes his eyes, leaning his head against John's, getting the rest he was certain he'd miss as John chases the cramps and the ache away.

He really did pick a winner, didn't he, when hiring John and saving him and kissing him that first time. "You're too good to me," he says. "Thank you."

"You deserve it," John says, and kisses his cheek again.


End file.
